1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reflective safety harnesses for quadruped animals and more particularly to a reflective structure and means for fixing it onto the animal's body so that light from virtually any angle is reflected by the harness so as to apprise motorists of the location of the animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although various forms of reflective devices for animals and men are disclosed in the prior art, none affords the salutary advantages of the present invention.